futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Future Map Game Revised Archive 2
The Game 2034 *'An expedition to the moon by the UP-AN is projected to be launched before 2040.' UP-AN still exists? The main member collapsed... Yes, it still exists. (Brazil, Australia and other important members still exists) *'Europe is now united as the EU.' What about Norway, Swiss and Belarus? Belarus no longer exists, Switzerland is in the EU, and Norway is also. *'EnCrys Unlimited plans to rival DTE production of Cybernetic units.' **'Moldova and Transdenister?Whipsnade (talk) 19:29, May 20, 2014 (UTC)' China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. With a cure for the swine flu found, China continues to distribute the cure for those affected, and offers a free vaccination for those who are not affected yet. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. New Zealand: 'New Zealand puts forward a few volunteers from the Tasman Space Agency, NZ Division for the UP-AN mission to the moon. We start build up our economy. We think about reinstating the death sentence for Alan Doyle (specifically). The trial of Alan Doyle is still on going and is due to be finished by 2036, we are asking the rest UP-AN to create a International Super Maximum Security Prison on a uncolonised island in the Pacific. The prison will hold the most notorious criminals in the world. :'Brazilian Diplomacy: We'll help you create the I.S.M.S.P. EU: We launch a thorough investigation, and discover that the former Government of Germany caused WWIII. As a result, they are tried for War Crimes, and sentenced to Imprisonment for Life. An official apology for the previous government is released, and we send more aid to all the afflicted Countries. We send every Country in the World Blueprints for a Cold Fusion Reactor, by way of apology. We begin working on a Space Station. Brazil: We rebuild the country. We begin working on sending people to the moon, we ask UP-AN members to help us. We ask EU if we can call The EX-German government "The Fourth Reich" (because if they started a world war, they should be called like that) We expand our economy. We start rebuilding Rio de Janeiro. We influence even more the Guyanas, Paraguay and Uruguay. We ask again EU if I can buy French Guyana at exchange of 13 million dollars. Australia: 'We hired 7 volunteers from the Australian Division of the Tasman Space Agency for the UP-AN mission to the moon. For the next few years, the "Lucky Seven" will be taking on training exercises and simulation to be ready for the trip. The Space shuttle "Southern Cross" is being built for the sole purpose of the training for the "Lucky Seven". All of the major cities have been linked in the High-speed rail system. We now continue construction to link the small and intermediate towns and cities to the rail system. Finished date has now been revised to 2047. '''Venezuela: '''We start the "Nueva Luna" program, which involves choosing the astronauts for the moon mission. 2035 *'The International museum of the fallen warriors of WWIII is planned to be constructed in Houston, Texas. *'Preparatives for the moon mission begins.' *'The first Giant Walker is made by EnCrys Unlimited' What is a giant walker? *'A Cyberattack occurs in Asia, damaging most of the defence systems of the countries. The culprit appears to be a terrorist group.' China:' China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. With a cure for the swine flu found, China continues to distribute the cure for those affected, and offers a free vaccination for those who are not affected yet. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China begins to investigate the cyber attack. Brazil: We rebuild the country. We selected the three candidates of Brazil to go to the moon: Joao Portocarrero, Aslion Maserro and Luis Fontaneva. One of the three will go to the moon. We ask UP-AN to send only send one person by country, because if not the operation will cost infinite money. We start building the rocket, and asking all south american nations to help us. After the cyber attack on Asia, we help the Asian nations to investigate the attack and make one that no hacker can attack it. We put more influence in Paraguay, Uruguay and the Guyanans Secret: We use the mysterious substance to improve our economy. *'China Diplomacy:' China has selected Xia Shuqin (a female) to go to the Moon. *'Venezuelan diplomacy: '''We have chosen Alberto Carrillo (Male) to go to the moon. '''Venezuela:' The Nueva Luna program has chosen Alberto Carrillo to go to the moon, winning to the other candidates Luis Octavio and Ruiz Cera. Australia: 'Out of the "Lucky Seven" John Porter was chosen to go to the moon as part of the UP-AN mission. The back-up astronauts in the event that Porter cannot go into space are Jennifer Lee and Grover Brown. '''New Zealand: '''We send David Willis to the moon as part of the UP-AN mission. The back-up astronauts are Ryleigh Gray and Stephan Jones. 2036 *'After long months of preparations, the moon expedition is ready to be launched by January 19 2037. *'EnCyrs Unlimited begin their own series of cybernetic units called Combat Machine Unit(CMU) to rival DTE´s Automatic Combat Troop(ACT).' *'A new era begins in the economy of the world, as enviromental energy is more used than oil energy.' China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. With a cure for the swine flu found, China continues to distribute the cure for those affected, and offers a free vaccination for those who are not affected yet. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyber attack. EU: Fusion Power continues. We begin preparing for our own Mission, to the Moon. Scientists begin working Wormhole technology. New Zealand: 'We start helping China with the investigation of the cyber-attack. Our finances continues to rise. The 2035 census has showed the population of New Zealand is at 10'395'762 and growing. We are in the final preparations of training David Willis, Stephan Jones and Ryleigh Gray at the Tasman Space Agency Moon Project Training Base in the Manawatu, New Zealand. The New Zealand Government is proposing to make January 19th a national holiday if the mission succeeds in landing on the moon. We oppose the making of cybernetic units due to if they fall in the wrong hands (ie. Terrorist groups) they could be used for mass destruction and also another reason is that they can be hacked really easily. '''Venezuela: '''We start using a lot of environmental energy in our country and trade it between the others. 2037 *'The moon expedition, manned by Alberto Carrillo, Joao Portocarrero, Jean Gruber, Xia Shuqin, John Porter, David Willis, Charles Harris and Ken Shimata starts. *'The Corporate Cold War starts between EnCrys Unlimited and DTE Multinational for cybernetic production.' *'Juan Cordoba becomes the first autistic president of Venezuela.' *'10 years of the end of WWIII is celebrated.' China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. With a cure for the swine flu found, China continues to distribute the cure for those affected, and offers a free vaccination for those who are not affected yet. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyber attack. Brazil: Rebuilding the country, updating old technologies to new. Working on the next expedition to the moon more influence to Paraguay, Uruguay and the Guyanas. We ask EU to a free trade agreement to work on a better diplomacy. Joao Portocarrero is selected to go to the moon. Australia: 'All major cities and most intermediate cities are now connected to the high-speed rail system. We would like to congratulate Juan Cordoba in his milestone. '''New Zealand: '''We start research on making tunnels below 1,0000 ft. We congratulate the whole of the moon expedition team on finishing their training. We help Brazil on the next moon expedition. '''Venezuela: '''All autistic groups in Venezuela start making tributes to autism in Venezuela in celebration of Juan Cordoba election. *'Indonesia:'We build a stealth tech frigate. 2038 *'Astronomers around the world discover the FX2012O asteroid chain is heading towards Earth. They estimate that the force of the 5000 meteors is compared to the force of 300,000 nuclear bombs. *'Governments around the world begin the construction of the "Planetary Defence System" or PDS.' *'EnCrys Unlimited CEO, Jesse Akren, is found dead in his house.' : China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. With a cure for the swine flu found, China continues to distribute the cure for those affected, and offers a free vaccination for those who are not affected yet. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. Worried about the FX2012O asteroid chain, China begins to look for ways to survive. : Indonesia: We reactivate the Space-x program. Javan industry is upgraded. We build a memorial to the word dead of WW3 in Jakarta. We start work on lasers, masers and Astrophysical masers. We offer to help China in investigating the cyber attacks. We state that a nuke could blow up some of them. The last few swine flue cases are treated in Yogijakarta. : Venezuela: '''We begin testing the PDS by launching missiles. 2039 '''Alright everyone, now to make the archive. *'The PDS prototype is built in Venezuela, and the others are tested in Australia, South Africa, Canada and Japan.' *'There is evidence that the assassination of Jesse Akren must have been done by DTE Multinational. DTE denies this.' *'The various attempts to launch missiles against FX2012O become futile because the asteroid chain is far away.' *'The Swine flu cases starts to drop down.' : Australia: '''We continue to work on the High-Speed rail system. The trains on the rail system can now reach a top speed of 450 km/h (280 MPH). People can now get jobs at a farther distance. This makes the unemployment rate drop to 1.2%. We are also worried about the FX2012O and the Australian Division of the Tasman Space Agency along with the military have built a series of rockets to hit the astroids before it enters or nears the Earth's atmosphere. We help China in the investigation of the cyber attack. : '''China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. With a cure for the swine flu found, China continues to distribute the cure for those affected, and offers a free vaccination for those who are not affected yet. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyber attack. EU: Scientists prove that the Asteroids, if hit once, would then burn up in the atmosphere. We send aid to discover the origin of the nuclear attack. Brazil: 'With FX20120 (in Brazil named "destructor") going to earth, we cancel the second expedition to the moon. We start making nukes to destroy the asteroid chain. Upgrading economy and military. To evite war, we close any trade with DTE and Encrys. We re-activate the safe zones (see WW3 turn) in case FX20120 crashes with earth. We put more influence in Uruguay, Paraguay and the Guyanas. '''Venezuela: '''We also begin to stop trading with DTE and EnCry. 2040 *'Scientists discover that FX2012O may strike Earth in July 2042. *'A building complex of DTE is attacked by an unknown group. the group is discovered to be EnCrys. The corporate war begins.' *'A war begins in Middle East between the Arab League and a group called "United Front". ' China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to distribute the cure for those affected, and offers a free vaccination for those who are not affected yet. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyber attack. Brazil: We remain nutral in the corporate war and Middle East war, however, in the middle east war we sent tanks first-aid and other material, without declaring war on United Front (kind of U.S before entering WW2) We send about 100 missiles to space to destroy FX20120. We put more influence in Paraguay, Uruguay and the Guyanas, and in November we ask them to merge with use, but first we ask UP-AN and CUC if we can do this. Indonesia: 'Solar power is common place. A road tunnel links Sumatra and Java. A maser is under 2 year development to hit meteors. A 100kt nuke in a space rocket is built and fired at the co-ordinates of FX2012O to help Brazil destroy it. '''Venezuela: '''We send troops to assist DTE in their war against EnCrys. 2041 *'The FX2012O is finally destroyed by Brazilian missiles. *'The Corporate war extends their battle to Middle East.' *'A Earthquake of 7.0 magnitude strikes China.' China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China also helps the people that were effected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to distribute the cure for those affected, and offers a free vaccination for those who are not affected yet. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyber attack. Brazil: We celebrate the total destruction of FX2012O, the president call this "This is not a Brazilian achievement, but a achievement of the humanity" We rebuild the country, we predict that Rio de Janeiro will be opened again by 2050 with capacity of 25 million people. We give first aid to Vhina after the earthquake. We offer more help to The middle east to the war against the United Front. We ask UP-AN and CUC the answer of the merge with Uruguay, Paraguay and the Guyanas. Venezuela: We congratulate Brazil for its efforts. We begin to send support to China. Indonesia: Lasers are developed in a lab. 2042 *'The Construction of "flying battleships" begins.' *'Various EnCrys units invade China in the aftermath of the earthquake.' *'The UF allies with EnCrys while the Arab League allies with DTE. The Middle East war becomes the Asian war.' China: China continues to build up its military. Infrastructure continues to be rebuilt and improved. China continues helps the people that were effected by the earthquake, and also cleans up the damage caused. China begins to fight off the EnCrys. The Touhou series continues to rise in popularity. China continues to dismantle their nuclear missiles. China continues to investigate the cyberattack. Brasil: We declare war on Encryd and UF, we ask all UP-AN to help us we send 500,000 troops to China and 250,000 to Middle East. We upgrade economy and military. We rebuild the country. ( I won't be posting from may 20-21, I'll let Loco to post for me, keep it to the basics and keep me neutral in the wars UNLESS it involves all UP-AN or directly involves me and in this war still helping DTE) Indonesia: Food aid sent to Chinese earthquake victims. An electrolaser is made in a lab. 22 are made as a new version to the size of a soda can to help arm our troops, 2,000 of which help fight the EnCrys units who are causing trouble in China. We will help China destroy them. The army get 26 Laser Weapon System units on large trucks for heavy in battle field anti-aircraft usage. Bessel beam technology is used in the laser Masers and other directed-energy weapons are developed in labs. We start to try and influence Singapore and Brunei. We offer Singapore and Brunei both a trade deal and an electrolaser weapon. Mining for gold upgrades in Irian Jaya province. Farming is upgraded and GMOs are now normal in all plant related goods other than coconuts. Category:Future Map Game Revised